The Story of Ghost
Intro This is the story of a hedgehog. A hedgehog named Ghost. He is in his own world. One unknown to him will so come in great peril. *Song plays and Ghost is seen running* Ghost jumps and spins in the air then lands on the ground and slides and stops then runs down a street* Ghost:Runs into the train station and Runs down the track to the forest* ~30 minute later~ Ghost:Arives at Chaos Island* Ghost:Home....finally. *He walks into a small cabin beside the altar and lays down.* ~2 hours later~ *He wakes up feeling a strange energy on the island* Ghost:Hops out of bed and runs out of the door* Ghost:Sees a strange figure in the shadows standing on the altar* Ghost:Who are you? ???:Laughs evily** The thing steps out into the light and reveals it's self* Ghost:*A red orb forms in his hand* I'm not going to ask again. ???:My name is Gaze. Ghost:Why are you here? Gaze:I'm here for these Emeralds. Ghost:Wrong answer. *Ghost fires the orb at him but he simply smacks it away* Gaze:*Charges and rapidly punches and kicks Ghost leaving him badly damaged* *Ghost coughs up blood and is on his knees* Gaze:*Kicks him and sends him flying into the air then kicks him to the ground creating a crater* *Gaze teleports away with the emeralds* *Ghost wakes up an hour later beat up and in pain. He looks around to see the island destroyed* Ghost:What ever that thing was it was powerful. I must get those emeralds back who knows what he has planned. *Ghost runs around the world collecting 2,000 rings in total* Ghost:Good now im ready. *Sensing the world around him he feels very low energy levels from the planet and it's people* Song plays* Ghost:What is going on?*Races towards Gaze* *He reaches The point where Gaze's level was* Ghost:Where is he? Gaze comes from no where and kicks Ghost in the head catching him off guard* Ghost:Gah. Gaze: So you've come, im sure that you have felt very low energy levels on the planet. Do you know why that is? No? Well it's because i've killed half of the planet. Ghost:NO IT'S NOT TRUE. ALL OF THOSE INOCENNT PEOPLE. YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU! *A black arua surrounds him and he charges and swings but Gaze grabs his arm and knees him in the stomach then just tosses him* Ghost:Aaaah *grabs stomach* I need to keep my cool. *stands up* *Ghost begins to power up and the Chaos Emeralds swirl around him* Ghost:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Gaze:Hmph. *He turns super and charges at Gaze and rapidly punches and kicks at him but Gaze blocks all incoming attacks with no effort at all* Ghost:You son of a bitch DIE! Ghost:*Kicks Gaze in the stomach making him arch over and then swings behind him kicking him in the back of the head sending Gaze flying* Ghost:*Prepares self* Gaze:*Stop self and powers up far beyond anything Ghsot can comprehend* Song plays* Ghost:His power is off the charts! Gaze:*Charges and begins to pummel Ghost* *Ghost is being beaten half to death and can't do anything to stop it. He finally dodges and jumps back* Ghost:Ok enough games lets do this. *His inhibiter rings break off and his powerlevel sky rockets. Gaze powers up and two colors split the seen in half,one gold one black* *The two charge and start to match blow for blow* Ghost:You are strong but i will not lose this fight. *He knees Gaze and punches him making him fall back but he springs back up and kicks him* Gaze:You are a simple ant compared to me. *Ghost curls into a ball and hits Gaze in the stomach driving him into the ground making a crater where they landed* Ghost:You use words to get the enemy worked up then you attack;this will not work with me. *Gaze attemps to kick Ghost but he grabs his leg and slams him into the ground then jumps up and fires a chaos spear at him* Gaze:Ha you think that'll work?*Smacks it away but his wrist bursts with pain* Gaze:Aaaaah! *Before Gaze has time to react he is rapidly bicycle kicked in the stomach* Gaze:*Grabs Ghost's leg and throws him into the ground* *He bounces back up and fires is quils at Gaze and one hit's him in the shoulder* Gaze:Aaaaah!!! *Gaze is pummeled by Ghost with a flurry of punches,kicks,and chaos spears* Gaze:*Is badly beaten and floating in the air staring down at Ghost,but smirks* Gaze:Say good by to your home Ghost. Ghost:What?! *Gaze charges a massive energy ball and Ghost begins to charge an energy wave* *song plays* Gaze:YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONG WITH YOUR PLANET....CHAOS GRENADE!*Throws the energy ball* Ghost:*Ghost starts to pull in rings and then reaches 2,000,000 in all* Ghost:MILLION RING BLAST!!!*Fires the blast at the sphere but the sphere pushes it back* Gaze:I told you you are an ant. Ghost:No im not an ant....i'm......A HEDGEHOG!!!!!!!!! *Puts all of his power into the blast and it pushes the energy ball back at Gaze consuming him in the blast and shooting him into the sun* Gaze:AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Is dead* *The souls of the fallen people rain to the Earth and bring them back to life and the jump in joy and chant their saviors name* *song ends* Ghost:Finally.....it's....over *passes out* Outro *Ghost is running through the forest* As long as he is alive the world will be safe. Now everyone knows that. So when the next villian arives he will be there to fight for all humanity.*Ending song plays* Category:Pages added by SuperTanks Category:Movies